¿Qué puede ser tener piedad?
by EsmeGSR
Summary: FanSong de Sara Sidle [Post Nesting Dolls], [A que lugar llamas cielo, Laura Pausini]


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes son mios, ni la serie, son de un tal Jerry con dificil apellido y de mas personas.

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer fansong, ser buenos.

**¿Qué puede ser tener piedad?**

_Crónica del día en que  
el águila voló  
donde el aire es ceniza en el confín  
historia de ese niño que  
el águila encontró  
y le tendió sus brazos  
a quien sus brazos le robó._

Ella se había ido o mejor dicho la habían sacado de su casa, con ese penetrante olor a hierro en el aire.

Vio a su padre y a su madre con manchas rojas en su pecho, piernas...en su ropa.

Años atrás decidió por su bien que no recordaría jamás ese día, saber que su madre mato a su padre fue difícil de entender y aun más de asimilar.

Ella creía que todo eso era normal.

Ahora su madre necesita ayuda este donde este, esa llamada, esa maldita llamada la trajo demasiados recuerdos.

_Así un soldado confesó  
de como el cielo oscureció  
en tierra lágrimas lloró  
gritando su dolor  
¨¿Qué significa libertad?  
¿Qué puede ser tener piedad?¨  
No puede ya creer en su bandera si  
hay sangre que verter._

Esa llamada maldita echa por la noche que la removió cielo y tierra. No sabía como reaccionar, y su única alternativa al colgar, fue llorar.

Por que tenia que ayudar a su madre, Por que cuando ella ya no se levantaba cada día con ese olor que la removía las entrañas, cuando ya lo había prácticamente olvidado todo, aparecía en su vida.

No entendía por que tenia que compadecerse de ella, por que ayudar a una parte de su familia cuando esa familia era del pasado, por que tenia que ayudar a sus raíces cuando ellos mismo las podaron sin piedad.

El águila no duerme ya  
sus héroes mato  
lleva a gala las estrellas que ganó  
pero el niño es huérfano de casa y alegría  
por lo indiferente que  
la guerra puede ser.

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir, no era algo fuera de lo común, aunque intentaba olvidarse de su vida pasada, simplemente no podía, recordaba esa escena, la revivía, la sentía tan hondo como si estuviera allí.

Mucho antes de ese fatídico accidente creía que tenía una casa, sabia, que aunque con su corta edad, eso no era normal, pero se engañaba, no es más feliz quien se inventa su propia mentira. Jamás en sus cumpleaños, cenas, graduaciones, navidades había sonrisas, palabras amables o gestos de cariño.

Pero ella se engañaba hasta el punto de creerse que eso era normal en todas las familias de su cuidad.

Así un soldado confesó  
de como el tiempo se paró  
la tierra lágrimas lloró  
granizo derramó.  
¨¿Qué significa la verdad?  
¿Qué puede ser tener piedad?¨  
No puede ya creer en su bandera si  
hay sangre que verter.

Pidió un par de días en el trabajo, cosa que hasta Grissom extraño, mientras cogía el avión no sabia que iba ha hacer como iba a reaccionar ver a su progenitora con un mono naranja y detrás de un cristal antibalas, y de nuevo lloro en silencio como otras muchas veces hacia.

No quería ir pero tenia que hacerlo, sabia que no estaba dispuesta que no estaba preparada...pero que otra cosa la quedaba?

¨¿Qué significa libertad?  
¿Qué puede ser tener piedad?¨  
El sol que nunca más saldrá  
la densa oscuridad

Estaba en el aeropuerto, cuando sintió sus propias lagrimas en sus labios y en ese momento corrió, corrió sin importar que las maletas estuvieran dentro, solo quería...ni siquiera ella lo sabia, lo único que podía hacer era correr su mente ya no reaccionaba, y lo único que sentía era como al pisar el suelo chapoteaba y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara disimulando su llanto

Así un soldado confesó  
de como el cielo oscureció  
qué puede ser vencer por tu bandera si  
hay sangre que verter...

Y de nuevo en la soledad de su apartamento pensó que ella podría ser una cobarde, cobarde por no hacer lo que una hija puede hacer pero decidió que ya no lo seria mas que no quería acabar sola como lo estaba su madre y aunque la costo un mundo cogió el teléfono y marco

_que verter...Dime ¿dónde está la libertad?...libertad_


End file.
